


Move

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, But also lots of love for the man that dick belongs to, Choking, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, He's got dick on the brain, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is 17, Jon's a cockslut in this one, M/M, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: In which Jon has a choking kink and it is indulged





	Move

Tormund has a hand wrapped around his neck. Cutting off air to his lungs for long enough that it makes his thoughts fizzle out until the only singular thought is just how big and deliciously wrecked he feels with Tormund's cock in him. He rolls his hips down, trying to take more of the man into him. 

They really don't have time for this. Even now, he can hear the sounds and the smell of the neighbourhood barbecue in the Stark backyard. Any time now someone will come looking for them, and the last thing either one of them needs is someone to catch the local mechanic balls deep in Ned Stark's still underage nephew. It will be too much of a hassle to schedule conjugal visits in prison because Jon's not giving up Tormund's donkey dick even if they were caught. 

A warning squeeze that has his eyes rolling back gets him hissing and clawing at Tormund's wrists. 

Jon thinks he came a little at that. He loves the feeling of being smaller than Tormund. Like Tormund could choose to do anything he wants to him, and instead chooses to do only the things that Jon wants. He wonders if he could ever persuade him to let Jon call him daddy, but before that thought even finishes curling itself around his consciousness, Tormund relaxes his grip. Jon inhales a lungful of gasping breath. 

Two more months. Two more months before his eighteenth birthday. Tormund doesn't know it, but Jon's already found the dark blue box tucked in the back of his sock drawer when he was last there. The ring fitted perfectly. He lets the warm pleased glow wash over him.

Jon belongs to Tormund; has belonged to him from the moment he kissed him and angrily, with tears in his eyes stood his ground when the older man tried to talk him out of it, has been Tormund's just as much as Tormund has been his from the second he'd moved in with Ned's family after his parent's funeral. The ring is just a formality, but one that curls something warm and happy in him. 

He lets himself fall back against Tormund's front, writhing. Legs shaking, kicking out, digging into his Star Wars sheets he has been sleeping on since he was five. The cock in him pulses.

"Again," Jon rasps.

He feels Tormund press an adoring smile into the back of his neck before he tightens his grip once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thought I was done for the day, huh.   
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
